


"Саймон говорит"

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к серии 2.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Саймон говорит"

Сэм заметно нервничал, раздумывая над тем, просить Энди о помощи в воплощении своего маленького плана или нет. С одной стороны, все вроде бы было несложно, просто подойти и рассказать в общих чертах то, что Галлахер должен был внушить Дину сделать. Но с другой…это же был Дин, его старший брат, который всегда заботился о нем, и то, что хотел от него хотел получить Сэм с помощью гипноза, он бы никогда не сделал по своей воле. Еще пару минут пораздумав надо всем, Сэм все–таки решился.  
\- Энди? Можно тебя на пару слов? – Сэму даже удалось вымученно улыбнуться.  
\- Конечно! – Энди был простым парнем, его даже было в какой-то степени жаль, что он познал эту сторону жизни.  
\- У меня к тебе просьба, – Сэм обернулся, ища глазами брата. Тот уже сидел в Импале и ждал его.  
***  
Как только дверь в номер захлопнулась, Сэм еле дополз и практически без сил рухнул на кровать. Эти видения, бессонная ночь, переживания за брата, когда он увидел его с подставленной к подбородку винтовкой. После этого Сэм чувствовал себя словно выжатый лимон. А Дин наоборот, кажется, был очень даже бодрым. Сразу же слинял за завтраком.   
Сэм уставился в потолок в ожидании брата. Его мучило столько сомнений насчет правильности его поступка. Как всегда была это извечное «НО». Сэм больше не мог мучиться, поэтому и решился на такой глупый поступок. По идее, нужно было все рассказать брату, но скорее всего Дин набил бы ему морду и выгнал, либо сам уехал. Вариантов дальнейшего развития событий после такого откровенного разговора была уйма, и все они были весьма печальны – Сэм бы лишился брата.   
Щелкнул замок. Послышались шаги, вырвавшие Сэма из раздумий.   
\- Эй, Сэмми?! Ты чего такой задумчивый? – Дин как-то нахально улыбался, допивая свой кофе, – поди грызешь себя за то, что всю горячую воду истратил и теперь переживаешь за любимого брата?  
Сэм невольно улыбнулся и кинул в него подушкой, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
\- Придурок!  
\- Сучонок! – незамедлительно последовал ответ, и Дин, ловко увернувшись от подушки и сверкнув широкой улыбкой, исчез за дверью ванной.   
\- Что я наделал… - простонал Сэм в подушку, – нужно срочно позвонить Энди и попросить все отменить, засунуть свои желания куда подальше…  
Но Сэм переоценил свои силы и не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
***  
\- Сэмми, проснись…– раздалось где-то возле самого уха, опалив горячим дыханием кожу.  
Сэм поворочался и сел в кровати, сонно моргая и осматриваясь по сторонам. Брат выпрямился и ждал, пока тот отойдет ото сна.  
\- Что случилось, Дин?   
За окном, неплотно прикрытым шторами, было видно, как на землю медленно опускались сумерки. Вечернее солнце пробивалось в комнату косыми лучами, немного освещая ее. Больше источников света в помещении включены не были. Дин молча наблюдал за братом со странной полуулыбкой. Он стоял так, что лучи попадали на его лицо, выделяя детские веснушки и оттеняя зелень глаз, которая сейчас была как никогда яркой.  
\- Дин? – Сэм чувствовал, как беспокойство начало закрадываться на задворки сознания, он спросонья совсем забыл о своем разговоре с Энди.  
Брат мягко и ласково улыбнулся и подошел к нему.  
\- Сэмми… - тихо прошептал Дин и наклонился, робко и нежно целуя брата, словно спрашивая разрешения на большее.   
Сэм сразу же обо всем вспомнил, и о своем нездоровом влечении к брату, и о том, что пошел на обман ради одной ночи с ним…Откликнувшись на поцелуй, Сэм ухватился за край футболки Дина и потянул его на себя, разрешая делать с собой все, что тому заблагорассудится…  
***  
Сэм проснулся как всегда рано, хотя они с Дином уснули за несколько часов до рассвета. Тело приятно ныло, кое-где были видны отметины, оставленные братом. Вокруг на полу валялась разбросанная одежда.   
Сэм аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Дина, освободился из его объятий и выбрался из постели. Мыслей совершенно не было, ведь прошлой ночью сбылась его заветная мечта, хотя и не совсем тем путем, которым он бы хотел. Сэм, немного подумав, все–таки решил позвонить Энди, и, как бы нелепо это не звучало, поблагодарить. Взяв с прикроватной тумбочки свой телефон, парень задержался возле Дина и позволил себе еще пару мгновений полюбоваться спящим братом. Тот спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушки и натянув одеяло так, что видна была только макушка со светлыми волосами. Из-под свесившегося края торчала голая пятка. Сэм еле сдержал себя, чтобы не пощекотать ее. Но телефон в руках неожиданно завибрировал, и Сэму пришлось пулей влететь в ванную, чтобы не разбудить Дина.   
\- Алло? – практически шепотом заговорил он.   
\- Сэм? Это Энди… - на том конце повисло молчание.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Сэму определенно не нравилось, что парень так себя вел, он явно что-то недоговаривал.  
\- Сэм…прости, я не смогу сделать то, о чем ты просил.  
-В смысле? – Винчестер искренне удивился, не понимая сути происходящего.   
\- Я не смогу внушить Дину то, о чем ты просил. Извини.   
И в трубке послышались короткие гудки. Сэм удивленно перевел взгляд на телефон, зажатый в руке. Энди ничего не делал, но что тогда произошло ночью…Винчестер – младший понял, что у него теперь в голове каша и ему нужны ответы. А получить их теперь можно было только одним способом…  
Сэм резко сдернул с брата одеяло и весьма жестким тоном произнес:  
\- Нам нужно поговорить!  
\- Сэмми, отстань, а?! Дай поспать! Ты ночью мне поблажек не делал, сделай хотя бы сейчас, – Дин зарылся еще глубже в подушки.  
\- Дииин!   
\- Ну что? – Дин перевернулся на спину и, сонно моргая, посмотрел на Сэма, – что случилось?  
\- Вот и мне бы хотелось знать, что случилось…- стушевавшись, брат сел на край кровати и опустил голову, уже тише произнес: - Дин, почему?  
В этом «почему» Дин распознал столько боли и отчаяния, что у самого кошки на душе заскребли.  
\- Сэмми…- прошептал он, – ты бы мог сразу мне все рассказать, – печально улыбнулся Дин, – а не просить Энди о таком. Мы бы смогли это решить сами.   
Сэм посмотрел на него своим фирменным щенячьим взглядом и покраснел так сильно, что напоминал сейчас переспелый помидор.  
\- Я…я боялся после такого признания потерять тебя навсегда…- на глазах заблестели слезы, – а так, ты бы все воспринял, должен был воспринять, как обычный секс… Прости меня, Дин…это…это…это ненормально, я знаю…но я мучаюсь уже год… и не мог больше терпеть… - голос предательски дрожал, но Сэму было на это откровенно наплевать.   
\- Сэмми… - Дин не выдержал и обнял брата со спины, крепко прижимая к себе и зарываясь носом в его непослушные волосы. – Если бы Энди мне все не рассказал…  
Сэм извернулся в его объятиях и посмотрел в глаза:  
\- Так почему ты… - он запнулся на мгновенье, потом едва слышно прошептал: – Согласился?  
\- Сэм?! Неужели непонятно, а?!   
Брат непонимающе моргнул, потом еще раз, и когда смог осознать смысл того, что только что сказал Дин, удивленно распахнул глаза, не решаясь ничего сказать, а может просто не поверил, что это происходит наяву.  
Дин обреченно закатил глаза и, вздохнув, впился в губы Сэма поцелуем, выводя эту «спящую красавицу» из транса. И прежде чем Сэм попытался отстраниться и что-то сказать или спросить, Дин, на мгновенье оторвавшись от его губ, пробормотал скороговоркой: «да, я тоже, и мы идиоты, а сейчас просто заткнись», снова прильнул к нему и страстно поцеловал.


End file.
